50 Lifetimes of Kataang
by Lady Fran
Summary: [Kataang One Shot Sentences] 50 themes from LJ.


Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

Cause I feel so bad about Dawning:

* * *

01: Comfort

It was cold that night as he watched her shiver under the blankets, and he lifted the ends up ever so carefully and crawled under with her.

02: Kiss

He's only found out earlier that day from Sokka that it was her birthday, so he hurries to bake a small dessert for her (cause he's heard that she likes sea prune soufflés), but when it turns out to be a purplish watery mess that smells worse than air bison chips, her lips curl up just slightly in the corners, as if she's pleased, or maybe she was just laughing at his pathetic life.

03: Soft

She wonders how he keeps his clothes so soft, after more than 100 years of wearing them, as she is stitching a new rip in his collar, needle and thread in hand.

04: Pain

He hates the fact that he has to fight in the war- he hates having to kill people without their consent (what were their dreams, their future?), but most of all, he hates having her watch him do it.

05: Potatoes

He's amazed that she can cook those tumblers in so many different ways, having just learned it a few days ago in the Earth Kingdom, but he loves the apron she puts on when she's mashing them up.

06: Rain

She didn't know when it started, but she would always blush whenever she saw him waterbending, shirt off, shorts revealing his muscled calves, and his tanned skin, completely and extremely wet.

07: Chocolate

He loves the rich tone of her hair, the silky smoothness, the way it shone under the moon overhead because they don't like sleeping under a tent, and a shiver goes up his spin every time she turns in her sleep and her locks brush past his lips.

08: Happiness

She so pleased to see him jumping up and down, doing air scooters over the icy tundra when she agrees to go penguin sledding once more (just this time), but can't help but hope that he would have asked her something more.

09: Telephone

She's 18 and he's 16, and yet whenever she tells him a joke, he laughs, and it's music to her ears- she suddenly forgets that they're both in the rain and that they're both near death, but only thinks _what was so funny_?

10: Ears

His voice is so soft when he says it, so sure and confident, so unlike the kid she grew to know, when he pushes her against a wall, breath on her cheek, mouth next to her ear, and tells her that he's in love with her.

11: Name

When they visit Kyoshi Island again, Koko is a pretty girl of 12 and has many admirers (boys who came back from the war), but she still calls him "Aangie"- the monk blushes and wishes that it was Katara who had said that.

12: Sensual

He comes in groaning and complaining that Toph is trying to earthbend with him even though he's mastered it, and she sits him down, plants her hand on his shoulders, and tells him that healers give the best massages.

13: Death

She wonders if his past lives were as hot as him.

14: Sex

It's funny how when he was 12, he asks how a baby was made, making Katara blush for reasons unknown then, yet when he's 14, he's thinking how many babies he wants to have.

15: Touch

She licks her lips, tasting the sweet juices from the moon peach, and he brushes his fingers along her cheek because she's missed a spot, and sticks it in his mouth.

16: Weakness

"Come on, we're almost there Aang, a few more steps, don't fall down- come on- _please_ don't collapse, please hang in there, _please_."

17: Tears

When they are on the battlefield, everyday Katara notices that his eyes are fading away and that his smile is always fake, so she holds him closer, crying the tears that he can't.

18: Speed

When they are traveling, Aang is shocked to see how quickly she smacks Sokka's head, telling him to _spit_ that fruit out cause it's poisonous, and the monk purposefully swallows one to see how quickly she would do that to him, and is surprised to find that the hit isn't so hard.

19: Wind

He comes to her last for a blessing, and she holds him tightly, inhaling his sweet scent, and then he gone, like so many others on the battlefield.

20: Freedom

He asks her if she will stay with him, and when she looks away and asks what he means, pink in the face, he pulls her into him, forcing her to look at him, and asks again.

21: Life

When they fly over a forest, she notices him looking down at the bare patch that's been burnt, and she tells him to land Appa, takes out a bag of seeds she bought in the previous town, and together, they plant a whole field of flowers in the patch.

22: Jealousy

Sokka is very jealous when Katara gets a boyfriend- she who is much younger that him, and Toph is very jealous that someone like _twinkletoes_ can even get a girl to fall in love with him.

23: Hands

There are arrows on his hands, and every time she traces them, he shrinks back and says he's ticklelish, but she's already noticed the goosebumps running up his bare arms.

24: Taste

He finds it funny that how she can be a master waterbender, but cannot even cook rice, and when he eats it, it tastes awfully like mush, though he eats it greedily anyways.

25: Devotion

When Sokka finally catches on to the love Aang has for his sister (after 4 long years), he marches up to the Avatar, pokes him in the chest, and tells him that if he didn't take good care of Katara, he would have a seriously pissed older brother to deal with.

26: Forever

When Aang gives her flowers, she knows that they will wilt in several days but tries to keep them fresh- the airbender asks why she takes such care of them like that, she answers, unconsciously, it's to keep that moment longer.

27: Blood

She knows that she can't heal him, but she presses her hand to his chest, trying to stop the flow, trying the stop the _damned red_, then suddenly realizes that he talking to her, choking on the velvet, and he asks her _will you remember me?_

28: Sickness

He a monk, and knows that he has different morals, but when Katara asks if he feels okay, he thinks that he has love sickness.

29: Melody

Sokka asks if they do have a wedding (when will they ever get around to that for goodness sakes!) if can sing, but Aang's horrified look has him sulking in a hole for the rest of the day.

30: Star

He takes her star gazing one night, and she's shocked to find out that he can name every constellation, and he replies it's cause sometimes, the memories are haunting him and he can't sleep.

31: Home

When he sees the Southern Air Temple again, he cries because he's been taught not to hold back his feelings, and Katara has her hands wrapped around him tightly as his tears wet her front.

32: Confusion

Sokka is confused when Katara has a band of flowers on her head, picked fresh, and wonders who she has been seeing- was it Haru? Jet?- when Toph comes up and whacks him hard on the head with a boulder.

33: Fear

She afraid of many things, death, blood, violence, and when he comes in, eyes wet with dried velvet on his hands and tells her what happened, she cries for him, and he can't do anything but cry with her cause he's scared too.

34: Lightning/Thunder

He's trying to write calligraphy and his lines come out jagged, like lightning blades, and she holds his hand in hers, and guides him through the words.

35: Bonds

She holds him tight and tells him that she'll never leave him because they're family, and more.

36: Market

He remembers what happened last time he spent money unwisely, though when he sees a penguin whistle, he can't help but get it because it'll be useful when they go penguin sledding.

37: Technology

He knows that she loves to fly and tries to teacher her how to use the glider, but can't help but laugh when he tells her she's holding it upside down.

38: Gift

Katara is disgusted when their bridesmaid- Toph- comes to the wedding bringing a bunch of stinkweeds that are frayed and dried, when Aang reminds her that she's blind.

39: Smile

When Aang tells Toph to meet him under a tree one night, and confesses his problem with Katara and how much he loves her, she smiles- she actually smiles for the first time!- and tells him to face it head on like a man.

40: Innocence

Aang doesn't want her in the war because she's too pure and sweet for such a hard life, but he wants her to remain there with him, fighting, so she comes, even though he cups her face with his hands and tells her that _I'm so sorry_.

41: Completion

She's offered to make an ice sculpture of a bear for a Water Tribe festival, but can't figure out what to add- Aang comes rushing by, running away from attacking sea lions, crashing hard and imprinting the image of his face where the bear's was- she laughs and knows this is a masterpiece.

42: Clouds

He confesses that it's strange to look up at the clouds because he's so used to looking down at them.

43: Sky

She laughs girlishly, blushing, when she wakes up in the morning and sees a cloud formation above her head in the shape of a heart.

44: Heaven

When it's cold at night, she inches towards his body, curling close because the blanket's too short and her toes are cold, and in moments, she's crawled on top of him, head resting lightly on hi shoulders.

45: Hell

She didn't even realize how much she's loved him, and when she does, she tries to push it down because they're just _friends_, but she knows that she's cause herself eternal damnation.

46: Sun

His silhouette against the fire is shocking, a black mass coming towards her, and panic grips her heart, and he wraps his arms around her, apologizing, say it's okay, it's alright, and how much he loves her.

47: Moon

The first time they did it, it was an accident: he was drunk (Sokka had spike his juice) and Katara had forgotten to close the door on account of it being such a nice night, and she looked so adorable in blue and tangled in sheets.

48: Waves

He can't help but notice the curves on her body because she's a woman now and though he's a monk, he thinks that if he just reached out-

49: Hair

He wonders if they have children what color they would have (he thinks his is brown, so most likely brown), if it'll be curly, if they would even have hair (Katara is horrified).

50: Supernova

The aurora borealis is beautiful she thinks, and suddenly his moist lips are pressed upon hers, and he smirks against the kiss when he sees her blushing a shade that would rival the brightest red in the northern lights.

* * *

A/N: City of Walls and Secrets was magnificent, though very creepy. But I'm so happy about his episode because Avatar is still alive. Many other episodes (actually, the entire 2nd season so far) were a disappointment, for the graphics were poor, action too slow, some parts sped along too quickly, and much too much romance (it's a kids show!). Yet this one was awesome, not perfect, but very close. It's just that it gave me the chills for it was so very creepy. 


End file.
